Things That Go Bump in the Night
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: set post Scared Stiff. Don and Danny have a scare when Lindsay and Lucy "go to" Montana for awhile. Teen for some mild words.


**I got this idea for scared stiff.**

**Oneshot**

"Flack? It's like 2 am," Danny Messer said rubbing his tired eyes as he stood at the front door to his apartment. Lindsay came walking up behind Danny, with her hair sticking up all over the place.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked.

"I think someone or something followed me home," Flack admitted. Danny took a once over look at his friend. Flack's hair looked like he had slept on his head, he was wearing some green and orange pj pants and a NYPD sweatshirt.

"Really? I thought we left this back in the park. Fine come in. But your sleeping on the couch," Danny and Lindsay both stepped aside as Flack made his way into their home. Flack grabbed a pillow and fell onto the couch and the minute he hit the couch he was sleeping.

"He looks life Buddy the elf," Lindsay whispered into Danny's ear. Danny let out a snorted laugh. Don's legs were hanging over the edge of the couch. Danny and Lindsay made their way back to bed.

It was about 4 am. Lindsay sat up in bed really fast because she kept hearing something. She knew it wasn't Danny because he was lying next to her, face down in a pillow, snoring loudly. She could here Flack snoring very loudly. Lucy came running into the room.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed. The snoring stopped. A loud thud came from the living room. Then Flack came running in. Danny jumped up and nearly fell off the bed.

"Lucy what's the matter?" Lindsay asked in a panic.

"How did you get out of your crib?" Danny asked. Flack ran and grabbed Danny's gun from the hall closet where he always kept it.

"Man!" Lucy said with wide eyes, she pointed down the hall with a small finger. Danny ran out of the room. Flack was already in Lucy's room. There was nothing.

"I think your daughter is seeing things," Flack said as he walked back out, "There's nothing in there."

"Lucy are you sure you saw something?" Danny asked as his daughter came running to him.

"Yes! Tall man! Me could see drew him!" Lucy pointed to the window.

"See through him?" Danny asked confused.

Lindsay and Flack got big grins on their faces'. Lindsay bent down to Lucy; "I think uncle Hawkes has been telling you to many ghost stories."

"No!" Lucy pouted. She grabbed her daddy's hand and then her uncle's hand and pulled them to her room. Lindsay stood at the door and watched. Lucy brought Danny over towards the window, "Stay!" Then she brought Flack over to her bed, "Stay! Me iwn bed! And den man came! He walked down hall. Me don't know what hwe did!"

"I did feel a cold breeze," Flack said sheepishly.

"OK, Lucy, it's time to go beddy-bye!" Danny said scooping up Lucy.

"No! Me sweep with you!" Lucy fussed.

"Come on Danny just for tonight!" Lindsay said.

"Fine," Danny shook his head as they all headed back to bed.

Danny's alarm clock made that beeping noise again. It was now 7 am. Danny groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. Lindsay decided that she was going to take Lucy to Montana for about 5 days they left around 5 this morning. That left Danny and Flack to the house. And the nice big flat screen, knock you into the zip code, blow your socks off, TV. Danny made his way into the kitchen. Flack was face down in the living room pillows, snoring loudly. He had his right arm thrown over the back of the couch and his feet resting on the end table. Danny smiled evilly and ran the cold water. He filled a glass up and tip-toed over to Don's head and poured the cold water on him. Flack jumped up and fell over the back of the couch. Danny was cracking up when Flack jumped up. "What the hell Messer? I was having a great dream!"

"Care to share?" Danny asked with raised eyebrows, knowing what his best friend was dreaming about.

Flack blushed, "No."

"OK then! Come on, the guys and Jo are coming over later for the game." Danny walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Everything was knocked over, "What did you do to my fridge?"

"What?" Flack asked. He jumped off the counter he was sitting on and leaned over Danny's shoulder, "Wasn't me."

"Yeah. It was magical little elves that live under my couch!"

"I swear to God, it wasn't me!"

"Who was it then?"

"Maybe it was the man that Lucy saw," Flack grinned knowing it would piss Danny off.

"There was nothing there!" Danny threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe it was really elves," Flack shrugged. The door opened and Jo walked in.

"This was left at your front door," Jo placed a small brown package on the end table. Elle followed her mom in.

"Knock much?" Danny laughed.

"See ma! I told you! Knock first, but nooooo," Elle said hands on her hips. Flack opened the package. A letter was inside.

"Read!" Danny ordered.

"It says, I hope you like your gift," Flack read allowed.

"What gift?" Jo asked.

Flack shrugged, "Nothin' in here."

Danny ran into Lucy's room and threw open the closet. He searched threw it fast and found nothing, "What was that note all about?"

"Beats me. Maybe some teenager," Jo said.

The rest of the day was normal. Besides the Flack slipped beer all down himself. Everyone left around 10 pm. Flack was flipping threw channels and Danny was washing dishes. A loud smash came from Danny and Lindsay's room. Both men dropped what they were going and ran into the room. Nothing was smashed; everything was in its place, the dust on the top self of their book self wasn't moved or the pillows on the bed.

Danny turned to Flack, "You heard that right?"

Flack looked around confused, "Yeah it sounded like an elephant fell threw the floor!"

Danny raised his eyebrows, laughed and walked back to the kitchen. Around 12 midnight Flack and Danny went to sleep. Flack still looked like Buddy the Elf on Danny's couch. Flack left a hand on his back. He mumbled, "Danny cut it out." But the hand only squeezed tighter Flack's eyes flew open, "Messer cut it out!"

"What's your problem?" Danny asked sleepily as he poked his head out from his room.

"That wasn't you?" Flack sat up.

"Me what?" Danny asked still confused.

"Never mind, I must have been dreaming," Flack lied back down. Danny shook his head and walked back to his bed. The pillows were moved around. But Danny didn't care; he crawled back into his warm bed and fell asleep again. Another loud bang came from the living room. Flack fell off the couch and grabbed his gun. Danny ran out and hit the lights. Nothing was there.

"Must have been another elephant," Danny teased.

"You heard that too! People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Flack stated.

"They should also shower in the basement," Danny called as he went back into his room. Danny tossed and turned for about 2 hours, "I can't take this!" He stormed out into the kitchen waking Don.

"Can't take what?" Don yawned.

"I keep feel like I'm being watched!" Danny hit the coffee maker; it beeped loudly and then started to make coffee.

"I bet Lindsay watches you sleep," Flack said.

"Dude you have a sick mind!" Danny threw a dishtowel at him.

"What? I bet you watch her sleep!"

"Yes, in a loving way. You had Jess before! I bet you watched her sleep!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" A loud knocking ended the light fight. Danny got the door. It was his neighbor Joe.

"Can you keep it down Messer?" Joe asked annoyed. He looked passed Danny and saw Flack standing there. Flack gave him a wave, "Your gay?"

"No," Danny gave an annoyed sigh, "Lindsay and Lucy went back to Montana for a couple days. We had a….weird case and my friend Don over here thinks he is being haunted.

"Oh OK good, because I thought for a second with all that noise that you guys were-"

"Oh! Ew no! No." Flack let out a snorted laugh at Danny's voice.

"Good night," Joe called as he walked back into his apartment and Danny shut the door. Another loud bang came from Lucy's room. Flack grabbed his stuff and called Hawkes.

"What Flack?" Hawkes said.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was just inspecting the inside of my eye lids. Yes I was sleeping!"

"Can Danny and I stay at your place?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Be there in like 5!" Flack hung up the phone.

"Let's go have another sleep over!" Flack called as he ran out the door. The banging got louder and louder. Danny grabbed his phone and gun and keys and was on Flacks heels on the way out the door. The minute Danny shut that door, the banging stopped. But the guys didn't want to know what it was. They ran to the car and drove over to Hawkes' apartment.

"What do you think that was?" Flack asked.

"Beats me. But the minute Lindsay and Luc get home, we are house hunting, that I am sure of," Danny said turning down the street towards Hawkes' place.

"You never told me what was going on at your place."

"The same thing as your."

"Creepy."

"Yeah."

"Great!"

"What?"

"You got my apartment haunted by some whacked out ghost!"

"Well that's your problem now!"

"Watch it Flack!"

Danny's phone rang, "It's Linds. Hey babe!"

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Lindsay could hardly breath she was laughing so hard.

"What?" Flack asked. Danny had put her on speakerphone.

"Is that Stella and Adam in the back round?" Danny asked.

"Yes! We played a prank on you! Stella said, she could hardly breath.

"The war is on!" Flack yelled.

"You guys were about to cry for your mommies!" Adam called.

"I swear we will get you!" Danny called and hit end.

"What are we going to do?" Flack asked.

"Oh I have the perfect idea!" Danny grinned in an evil way.

"Oh boy."


End file.
